


Who Are You Wearing?

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Some Praise Kink!Shane, Top!Reed, Unprotected Feelings, Unprotected Sex, as a treat, half-clothed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: The Met Gala is just around the corner and the theme is "Debauchery." Reed doesn't seem to have any designs under his sleeve straight away but maybe Shane isn't looking at the right sleeves.
Relationships: Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Who Are You Wearing?

Stressful as it was, Reed Van Kamp enjoyed the Met Gala. The fashion was, for the most part, fresh and glorious. His creativity was challenged, pushing him into a new font of inspiration that he didn’t think he could dare explore. And despite him running around, sense of time frayed and sense of self-preservation turned off, chasing a deadline that was majorly self-imposed, he found it exhilarating. 

Which was why, when they announced that the theme this year was “Debauchery,” and he didn’t already have concepts ready for him and his boyfriend, Shane worried. Most of the time, if he wasn’t around, he’d get a novel in his phone a few minutes after the theme was decided upon. He wondered, at first, if it was the timezone. He was on tour with Little Mix and they were on the Australian leg. Then he remembered that year for Bacchanalia when he woke up at five in the morning and Reed was still on his work desk, this time reading scholarly papers about Bacchus and Dionysus. 

Shane decided to test the waters. “Hey, heard about the new theme. This is your reminder to stay hydrated.” Then he added a few emojis to keep it casual. 

It didn’t surprise Shane when Reed replied within five minutes. What surprised him was the short answer. “Yeah. It’s interesting. I’ll have to think on it.” 

“You okay???” Shane typed even though they were starting the run-through in two minutes. “Wanna talk about it??????” 

“Don’t worry about me.” Reed included a smiley face and Shane didn’t trust it. “You’ve got a busy day. Wouldn’t want you to get on the girls’ bad side haha.” 

Shane was well-aware of Reed’s deflection but he let him have it for now. He was going to pester Reed about it as soon as tonight’s concert was over. “LOL as if. They love me. This isn’t over. Eat. Stay hydrated. I miss you.” 

“I miss you too.” Then several colorful hearts followed. After that, a picture of Reed holding a cup of water. Shane ached, seeing that gorgeous face and being unable to kiss it. 

* * *

Reed and Shane attended the Met Gala for the last three years. Years before that, Reed attended the Met Gala with his mother. It wasn’t quite his scene but being one of the most recognizable names in fashion, he was always invited and he was too polite to decline an invitation. When they first attended as a couple, Reed had made sure that Shane was going to stay on theme. 

“Mom will kill you if you show up in a black suit. Kill you and  _ then _ make me break up with you.” he said. Shane asked if Reed was joking. Reed laughed and then gave him a serious look and repeated his earlier statement. 

Shane couldn’t complain. It was the only time out of the year that he could dress up like a complete cartoon villain and everyone would think it was acceptable fashion. And Reed loved coordinating the outfits. Far be it from him to stop his beloved from doing what made him happy.

Finding that Reed hadn’t started his designs for him and Shane yet was another worrisome discovery. He didn’t notice until he was three days into being back in their New York apartment. He blamed the jetlag. Then he blamed Reed getting into his pants early that one morning when neither of them could sleep and Shane was about to broach the Met Gala subject. But really, he was a bad boyfriend for not noticing sooner. 

Reed wasn’t the most amorous person in the world. The sex was amazing and Reed was as sexy as they came but anyone’s first glance of him would show an angelic, pure soul, who could live without vices for the rest of his life. Even with their friends, Reed would blush at the slightest innuendo. Perhaps this year’s theme was more of a challenge to him. He was only ever in touch of his more depraved impulses when they were alone together. And with mother in attendance, maybe he wasn’t mentally prepared to face even a tiny bit of mortification that came with one: seeing his mother wearing something that went with the theme, and two: his mother seeing him wearing something on theme. 

But the real kicker was Reed’s office. Shane was going around the house, tidying up, as he was wont to do while Reed was out doing fashion things and he was stuck at home with a clear schedule. During Met Gala season, the room was typically a mess of plates and mugs and scrapped designs. When he opened the door, the floor was visible and there was one stray plate and mug with a dried up tea bag. 

Shane was sure that Reed had given up on life. His cleanliness was a testament to his resignation, which would’ve been endearing if Shane wasn’t drowning in his own worry. 

When Reed arrived home, Shane had ordered his favorite meal and had one of his favorite vinyls playing in the background. 

“Hey, welcome home.” Shane rushed to him and gave him a tight hug. 

“Hi?” Reed hugged him. “What’s up? Did I miss something?” He chuckled nervously. 

Shane glanced at the dinner spread he set up as his hands trailed from Reed’s waist to his hands. Their fingers laced together. He remembered the clean office. Reed didn’t look any worse for wear today. Then again, he hadn’t noticed anything the last few days except the bedroom so he was docking himself boyfriend points and cut into it. 

“Let’s sit down first. You’re probably hungry.” Shane started for the table but Reed squeezed their hands and stood firm. 

“Shane, what’s going on? You’re making me freak out,” he said with a tight smile and wide eyes. 

Shane sighed. “Look, I’m worried about you, okay? I didn’t know how bad it was. I’m sorry I didn’t notice.” 

Reed’s face folded with confusion. “How bad what was?” 

“It’s okay. I know the Met Gala is stressing you out. You don’t have to deflect. I’m sorry if me being away made it harder for you to express yourself and I admit I’ve been totally absent, like, in the head for the last few days. More absent, anyway. And I’m sorry about that too.” 

“Shane—” 

“But you’ve got five-ish/six months. Maybe you should ease up with the projects for other people and focus on yourself. I mean, by all means do Stephanie’s and then Carly’s because they adore you all the time and swear by you, but I think Julian could dress himself this year. What I’m trying to say is that it’s okay to slow down a little bit.” 

“Shane—”

“And I know it’s not your forte but debauchery can appear in many different ways, not just sexual, so you don’t have to stress about making it all sexy and stuff because that’s what everyone’s mind is going to be at.” 

Reed curled his hands around the front of Shane’s shirt and pulled him into a long kiss. Shane’s mind quieted into warm static. His face grew numb, only feeling Reed’s lips on his. They were a little chapped from the outside chill but that changed the longer they lingered in each other. The kiss itself was gentle, if not somewhat insistent. Maybe exasperated. Nevertheless, Shane swooned into it. When Reed pulled away, Shane leaned into the space Reed’s lips once were. He didn’t open his eyes until he heard Reed giggle and held his chin with a thumb and index finger. 

“What’s so funny?” He mumbled, smiling himself. 

“That you’re worrying about nothing,” Reed replied with a kiss on the cheek. “That you have an impassioned speech prepared.” 

“Well, you left me alone all day. What else was I supposed to do with my free time?” This time, Reed laughed and satisfaction danced around his heart. “Was I really worrying about nothing? But your office?” 

“I’m sorry I made you worry. I know the office is meant to be a mess right now but for some reason, this year’s theme gave me a bit of clarity. You know how I always stress about our ensemble every year? I have to make sure that it wouldn’t be too derivative of the clothes I design for others and then I have to worry about what my mom will think. How we have to stand out but never outshine the muses and all that?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I have plans. I just wasn’t sure if I should go through with it. If...you’d be down for it?” 

“I’m always down for everything you want.” 

“You sure?” 

“Sure I’m sure.” 

“Okay.” Reed told him the plan and Shane couldn’t believe he had to wait five-ish/six months to execute it.

* * *

The Met Gala was this evening. As usual, Reed was on three different phone calls throughout the day and had been running around New York while taking these phone calls. However, one thing different this year, was that there was no one there helping Shane get ready for it, which was a shame. He enjoyed the glam team’s company. What he was wearing hung in the closet. All he had to do was get in the shower and clean up. With a couple of added steps this year, but it wasn’t unlike many showers he’d taken before. 

Shane was already in his suit by the time Reed returned earlier than usual. 

For the most part, it was any other three-piece suit out there: shirt, vest, blazer. The shirt and slacks were black with gold accents. Golden filigree traced down Shane’s slacks. He was afraid his shoes were actually made of gold and diamonds even though Reed insisted that they weren’t. The vest was gold with black geometric designs. The buttons were Swarovski crystals. His tie mirrored the vest. The one thing he didn’t wear just yet was the gold blazer with bedazzled, spiked shoulders. The buttons had a black marble look to them. His hair was braided into a half-up, half-down ponytail. He was putting on gold eyeliner while Reed showered. 

Reed’s suit was a complementary look. The filigree was on the vest and the geometric symbols were on the shirt and slacks. His fabric was more opalite and iridescent. The buttons on his similarly bedazzled blazer were white marble Shane found himself worrying about stains on such an expensive suit but Reed insisted that it was fine. It was strange, having Reed reassure him instead of the other way around during Met Gala day, but Shane wasn’t often around couture. 

Aside from the shimmering eyeliner, they put on sheer, but shimmery, pink lipgloss. Then Reed brought them to his office where a camera was already set up early that morning. They took a few pictures before leaving. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Reed commented, skimming through the shots. 

“And you’re resplendent.” Shane kissed his temple. “It’s such a shame that no one gets to see you like this. You’d be a showstopper.” 

“But that isn’t the look.” Reed Van Kamp rarely smirked. When he did, Shane’s entire body grew hot and pliant. 

Shane licked his lips. “But that isn’t the look,” he echoed, as if the steep incline his blood pressure took didn’t make him woozy.

“Our car’s here,” Reed said, putting the camera down. 

“It seems so.” 

“Second thoughts?” 

“With you? Never.” 

Reed grinned and Shane felt as though he could lift skyscrapers every time he saw it. 

They kissed one more time, took one set of keys, their phones, and their wallets. And a little bottle of lube. The usual stuff. 

Hand in hand, they made their way down to the sleek car and the driver who’d been paid a little more than the usual driver. They were greeted by a smile. He was already wearing earphones. Reed got in first before Shane. When they were in motion, Reed rolled up the partition. The faint sound coming from the driver’s headphones disappeared behind it. 

The MET was an hour and some change away from their apartment by foot. Depending on traffic, the MET could be ten minutes to forty-five minutes away by car. Today, the estimated time to arrive via the usual route was fifteen minutes. Twenty-one to twenty-five in the unusual route. They were taking that one. 

Shane’s palm was sweaty and his heart was fluttering like a canary in a coal mine. His eyes dragged across the car, from the tinted windows, the partition, then to his heartbreakingly beautiful boyfriend who was turned to him in the spacious backseat. His lips were red, perhaps from biting. He took a deep breath. Shane fanned his fingers across Reed’s cheek and held him. Reed leaned into it, kissing the meatiest part of his palm. His skin had some soft fuzz. Shane always found comfort in it. 

“Should we still try to be quiet?” Shane asked. 

“It’s only polite,” Reed answered, scrunching his nose. “You know, we could walk out of his car and still be on theme without having to go through with it.” 

“We’ve come this far. Why chicken out now?” And with a short laugh, Reed leaned towards Shane and Shane met him in the middle with an eager kiss. 

When Reed first broached the idea with Shane, to arrive at the Met Gala debauched and half-high with each other to achieve the theme, Shane’s mind sizzled into silence for what seemed to be a minute. He didn’t think Reed had that in him, but he did. It was genius and sexy and Shane agreed to it a breath after it was proposed. And a part of him found it funny that they would go through the effort when they could pay someone else to make them look tousled. Many did. But Reed said it would be more authentic that way. Shane would’ve thought this was a ploy for Reed to get out of working too hard on their Met Gala looks this year if not for the earnest way Reed presented the concept. 

Shane was pressed into the plush seats of the car. Reed was on top of him, kissing him senseless, straddling Shane’s thigh. The lipgloss was getting everywhere. Their tongues were tangled between rushed huffs of breath. Reed had hesitated at the hair. Shane bit down on his lip. Reed smiled, chuckling into it. The sound made Shane’s hips tremble. Shane playfully licked Reed’s lips before continuing the deepening kiss. Reed’s fingers dug into the curls and unraveled the braid. Shane’s fingers were clutching the roots of Reed’s curls. Underneath the layers, sweat was beginning to pool in the usual areas. Soon enough, the blazers were thrown to the floor without a thought about the delicate crystals sewn into the shoulders. 

Reed tugged on Shane’s tie, slipping it out of the trinity knot without any effort. Shane was holding onto the knot on Reed’s, making sure he stayed where he was. He bucked upward into Reed and earned a soft whimper. Reed replied with a grind of his own. His lips moved from Shane’s and latched onto the space right above his pulse. He ground again, sucking in tandem. Shane bit down on his lips to keep the volume of his pleasure on a low. Reed slid to the floor, between Shane’s legs. One hand glided over the bulge in the fabric. The other was on his vest. Reed’s fingers were carefully unbuttoning him.

“Don’t get shy on me now,” Shane said, syllables shuddering as Reed trailed kisses to the other side of his neck. “Remember your birthday?” 

They shared a giggle. Reed moved to face Shane again, leaving kisses along the way. “It’s the only thing I remember.” Shane could feel Reed’s fist bunch around his vest and yanked as Reed led him into another passionate kiss, mouths opening without a second to waste. Shane could hear the muted pop of buttons falling off. Shane’s face sizzled with delight. The way Reed was kissing him had his heart racing faster than the first time he performed in a stadium with an artist he admired. This kiss was felt by even the smallest nerves in his body. He loved a lot of versions of Reed and he loved all of them, but this one had a special place in his heart and his crotch. 

Shane worked on undoing Reed’s belt and zipper while Reed worked on a hickey just below the collar. Finally, the fabric gave way and he slipped a hand underneath the elastic of Reed’s underwear. Reed sighed into his neck when he began stroking Reed’s erect cock. Reed rocked his hips towards Shane’s hand. Shane twisted his wrist and cinched his grip. Reed gave his skin a nibble and a long suck. Shane croaked then bit down on the meat of one of his fingers. 

“Oh baby, but I do miss how you sound when we’re trying to be quiet,” Reed murmured into the now sensitive area of Shane’s neck. Each word sent sparks tumbling up and down Shane’s spine. “Will you at least make a little bit of noise for me?” Reed sucked on the space between Shane’s jaw and ear. “Please?” 

Shane keened. He couldn’t say not to how that word tickled his ear. 

“Thank you.” Reed dragged a hand under Shane’s shirt and up his torso. “That’s all I need, babe.” A thumb ran along a nimble. Reed thrust into his hand again. 

“Oh god.” Shane wasn’t sure what he loved more: Reed touching him or Reed thanking him. One thing was for certain: his body was going to combust if Reed kept at it like this. 

Reed kissed Shane once more before picking up the lube from Shane’s jacket and put it to the side. He began hurrying through unbuckling and unzipping Shane. He yanked Shane’s slacks down to his thighs and didn’t bother going further before dipping his head towards Shane’s cock. 

Pleasure cracked and thundered through the base of Shane’s neck. He gasped when Reed slid all of him down in one motion. The head of his dick bumped into the back of Reed’s throat and the surprise had his vision floating away from him for a moment. He gripped Reed’s hair with both hands. He choked on his breath and was only able to breathe when Reed pulled away. Reed licked his lips and smirked. 

“Are you trying to make the driver hear every little thing happening here?” Shane asked. 

“I’m just doing what you like, babe.” Reed’s brows bobbed once before he put his mouth back on Shane’s cock. He wrapped a hand at the base of his cock and began jerking him off while swirling his tongue around the head. Shane pressed his knuckles into his mouth as he continued to watch. Reed went down again, cheeks hollowed, and tongue hungry for every inch of flesh it could reach. His head waggled from side to side as he went up and down. Shane counted to ten with each breath, fighting every moan and letting out the occasional whimper and sometimes a short, breathless, “Fuck” in an exhale. A couple beads of sweat ran down the side of his neck. 

Reed covered a couple of fingers with lube. After moving Shane’s slacks to his knees, Reed pushed his middle finger into Shane. This part wasn’t going to take too long. Shane took his time in the shower, getting ready for this moment. Still, Reed felt the need to go through the motions as usual. He slipped a second finger in while he continued to suck on Shane’s dick. Still, Shane was a quivering mess. He bit down on his lips, whimpering along with the tempo Reed was setting. Every motion of Reed’s fingers complimented the motions of his mouth. Reed’s fingers swirled around Shane’s prostate as Reed’s tongue trailed the underside of Shane’s cock. Their eyes were trained to one another. Reed was watching every twitch of pleasure that danced past his face as Reed drew circles and waves inside of him.

“Please, can we start now? I already prepped,” Shane stammered. Reed’s fingers were moving faster with a little more pressure than necessary against already sensitive parts of him. Shane bucked toward him, wanting something else, something deeper. “Please, Reed.” 

Reed took his time replying. Shane could feel him smile against his slick, erect flesh. His nerves were on fire. His cock twitched when Reed sucked on the top and he gave it a lazy stroke. “Be patient. Just a little bit longer.” 

Shane sobbed and that turned into a moan that he had to clap a hand over. Reed laughed. Shane would’ve retorted with something smart and witty but Reed had his mouth on him again and his words drowned under the heady satisfaction. 

Shane was a helpless, mewling mess by the time Reed moved him to his side, slacks still only down to his knees and shirt hanging together by a few buttons. Shane managed to catch his breath in the interim of Reed covering himself with lube. That same breath slipped through his grasp the second Reed began nudging into him. He buried his face into the seat, the smell of new upholstery still strong within the seams. Shane cried out when Reed was all the way in, muffled by the car seat. He shuddered at the pause and the sensation of Reed inside of him, filling him up. 

He reached back, finding purchase in Reed’s low-hanging tie and pulled him down for a desperate kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue. Reed began thrusting into him. He pulled his knees up to his chest. With his free hand, he pulled at Reed’s hair. 

“Having fun with your art project?” Shane asked against Reed’s lips. 

Reed smiled. “Yeah,” he stuttered. “Fuck yeah.”

“Am I the best art project you’ve ever had?” Shane whimpered as a deep thrust had his muscles turning into gelatin. 

“The very best.” Reed spanked Shane and squeezed his ass while his thrusts grew faster. Shane would’ve moaned until he lost his voice. Instead, with the hand wrapped in Reed’s tie, he grabbed Reed’s jaw and moaned into their tangled tongues. 

Reed was deep inside of him. Shane could feel each thrust reach into his diaphragm, pushing moan after moan. Each one he had to muffle with the car. Reed was pressed into his jaw, gasping and keening. After one hard thrust, a broken moan escaped Reed’s lips and into the tender skin under Shane’s jaw. The heat of his breath caressed Shane’s damp skin, creating a ripple of pleasure that reached every follicle on his dense head of hair. Shane sighed into the seat, forgetting where they were and if the car was still moving. They stayed in that moment for a few beats. 

“Let me get on top of you,” Shane said. “Please, baby.” 

Reed nodded and they moved around. Reed pushed his slacks down to his knees as Shane got one leg out of his slacks. He didn’t bother with the other one when he climbed onto Reed’s lap. Reed slipped himself back into Shane and Shane did the rest. 

Shane watched Reed struggle to keep himself quiet while Shane began rolling his hips in choreographed eights. He bounced on Reed’s lap, head dipped into Reed’s jaw. He started on a hickey. Reed wrapped his arms around Shane’s torso. “Do you like that?” He muttered into Reed’s skin. He wiggled his hips around Reed’s hard form, clenching around him. Reed nodded, nuzzling towards Shane’s mouth, catching it in a feverish kiss. 

Shane threw his head back when he drove Reed all the way inside of him. A gentle keen zipped through the air between them. Reed’s chest stuttered and quivered. He held his breath, forcing a loud moan back down to the depths of his ecstacy. It rocked through both of them, bodies quivering with unexpressed adoration. They smiled at each other. Shane tightened his grip on Reed’s mostly untied tie. Meanwhile, Reed began stroking him, building up the incoming orgasm with every motion. 

Shane gripped the sides of Reed’s vest. His hips found a beat to follow and it was getting faster and faster and faster. Reed was whimpering into their sloppy kiss. Pressure was building below his belly button. Reed’s fingernails were pressing into the supple flesh of his ass. He whispered Shane’s name at every bounce. Shane tasted the sweat running down Reed’s neck and felt the sound of his own name vibrating under Reed’s throat.

Soon enough, Reed shoved him back down on the seat and took the lead on the thrusts once more. Their foreheads pressed into one another. Reed’s eyes were closed. Shane stared at his furrowed brow and parted lips and fluttering lids. Reed swallowed hard and kissed him one more time before stammering, “I’m close. Fuck.” 

Shane wrapped his legs around Reed’s waist, driving a heel down into the small of Reed’s back, keeping him thrusting deep. Shane held Reed’s face, kissing him again. He clenched, tightening around Reed as much as he could. Reed was finished in two more thrusts. He was twitching inside of Shane while the rest of him was shaking, from lips to hands to breaths to heartbeats. Sweaty as he was in clothes that weren’t meant for this kind of cardio, Shane’s skin was buzzing with satisfaction. His smile glowed.

Reed pulled out of him. He pressed kisses along each patch of exposed skin until he was back on Shane’s dick. Shane didn’t hold onto the promise of orgasm for too long. The rush rocked his body. It zipped through all of his joints and across his scalp. Each nerve shook and cried out when Reed continued to suck him dry. One last surge of pleasure warbled through him when he felt Reed’s throat bob. Then it was too cold all of the sudden. 

They both cleaned themselves up with their underwear. He put their slacks back on as soon as they’d wiped enough. They reoriented themselves to their surroundings. Reed checked his watch. They looked at each other. Reed’s neck had one large hickey blooming under his jaw. He was a splotchy red mess. His hair was poking outward in incorrect directions. The area around his mouth was a mess of glimmering pink. Reed wiped his mouth. Shane patted his hair down, ruffling it around until it was back down in imperfect place. 

“Mint?” Reed offered from a small tin. He was chewing on one already. Shane laughed. Before long, Reed did too. They laughed as they kissed. They laughed as they sought missing buttons. They laughed as they tried to buckle their belts. Neither bothered with their ties too much. Shane didn’t button his shirt again even if all of them were still intact, unlike his vest. 

Reed was fixing their hair into something somewhat presentable and said, “I can’t believe I did that before the Met Gala.”

“I can’t believe it was your idea in the first place,” Shane said, smoothing down wrinkles that didn’t want to smoothed. “I love you so much.” 

Reed, bashful and dopey, pulled him into one last kiss before the car stopped at the Met. “I love you too.” Then another one last kiss. 

* * *

Reed Van Kamp and his dancer boyfriend Shane Anderson walked up the Met Gala stairs with wide smiles, giggles, and fingers laced. Unlike many of the celebrities who were wearing the most revealing clothes they could get away with in public, they were fully clad, head to toe, in wrinkled and rumpled Van Kamp originals.Their hair was in complete disarray, though it could be argued that it was meant to do so. Their ties were half-hearted at best, with Reed’s hanging off his neck in what used to be an intricate knot. Shane’s was in a half-windsor, though it seemed like it was done in under five seconds, blindfolded. Their hickeys were a prominent display. In certain pictures, they were the most prominent part of the entire look. They couldn’t help but laugh at every pause for the photographers whenever the couple glanced at one another. And when someone urged them to kiss, Reed obliged, even though in previous years he never acknowledged the request. It was full kisses, not just chaste, quick ones. After that first line of shots, more photographers asked for another round of kisses. The couple wasn’t shy about it, unlike other years. Many would comment that it was completely on theme and that Reed Van Kamp was playing into the theatrical aspect of the carpet. One lucky photographer would get a picture of Shane’s hand curled around Reed’s bottom. Another photographer would capture the perfect sliver of tongue between the two within the kiss. Afterwards, they would all get a picture of Shane and Reed laughing like a couple of teenagers. 

Thankfully, Hilde Van Kamp hadn’t arrived yet and would only later express her distaste for her son’s choices when the pictures appeared on the internet. However, she would still praise him for taking the risk to fully commit to the theme.

When they reached the top step and was led towards a gregarious interviewer Reed was already familiar with, she said, “Well, well, Mr. Van Kamp and Mr. Anderson. I have to say, you two look thoroughly debauched.” 

Reed shrugged, leaning into Shane’s shoulder, beaming. He was still red all over. “That’s the theme. You know me, I do my best to embody it every year.” 

“Would you walk us through the prep it took to get you two to look like this? Those hickies are very realistic looking,” she continued. 

Reed and Shane turned to each other. Shane snorted and hid behind his hand. Reed’s wide smile brightened. He sighed happily. “It was fairly simple. We put the clothes on and went to the Gala.” 

“Don’t tell me you just looked like this when you walked out of your door!” The interviewer laughed. 

“Not right out the door. Out of the door of the car, maybe.” Reed’s lips slid into a coy smirk. A longing gaze drifted across Shane’s face. “I’d tell you the full process but...you know I prefer to keep my private life private.” He squeezed Shane’s hand and Shane snuck a kiss on his cheek. 

“Oh,” the interviewer stammered. “Oh that’s... cute. That’s really cute. Oh my god. Okay, moving swiftly onward. I think I know the answer to this but who are you wearing tonight?” She asked. 

Reed leaned into the microphone with a serious expression. Then he said, “Let me just say, I’m sorry, Mom. I’m wearing my boyfriend all over me tonight.” Shane screamed with laughter. This interview and this look would be a conversation starter for the next month and a half. 

As they entered the Met, the stars glanced at them as Shane whispered, “I’ve never been more in love with you until tonight.” 

Reed kissed him one more time in front of their peers and their betters and didn’t care what anyone saw or thought they saw that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I listened to on repeat while writing this:  
> Body Say - Demi Lovato  
> Partition - Beyonce  
> Damaged - Danity Kane  
> My Prerogative - Britney Spears
> 
> -Thank you to all the friends who were very encouraging while I struggled to write this.  
> -Yes, Shane's a back-up dancer for Little Mix, this is MY FIC and I'LL DO WHAT I WANT. Headcanon: he's going to be a very notable choreographer and everyone thinks he's a delight to work with.


End file.
